Darrel's Baby
by sunkissedchris
Summary: Ponyboy is punished for the first time.  No spanking or anything like that, just a sweet father/son moment.


*I don't own _The Outsiders_.

Pony is pretty young here, but there's no specific age.

(Third Person POV)

* * *

Darrel Curtis didn't like watching any of his children suffer, no matter what the cause. He slowly made his way into his youngest boy's room, careful of the squeaky floorboards that would surely wake his son if too much of Darrel's weight were to rest on it.

He peered into the dark bedroom. In all honesty, it wasn't the nicest place. There were cracks in the wall, and the white paint was more gray now than white. Darrel wished he could provide more for his children, but this was what he could afford.

Pony was smiling in his sleep. _Children didn't mind if the walls have cracks_, Darrel mused to himself.

Ponyboy had been sent to his room tonight for the first time. Darrel and his wife had always been hesitant to punish their children—Darrel even more so than Mrs. Curtis. They loved each of their babies, and found it difficult to lay down the law sometimes (but, with a child like Sodapop Curtis, they got used to laying down the law pretty quick once he started walking).

Darrel ran his sun tanned hand through his youngest child's hair. He smiled at the softness, and looked on with amusement as he realized, once again, how red Ponyboy's hair was. How in the world he and his wife ended up with a child with even a tint of red was unbeknownst to them. This little guy was unique.

Despite the fact his son was asleep; Darrel started talking to him anyway. "You know, I really wish I didn't have to send you to your room. What in the world got into you tonight?"

Ponyboy wasn't one for violence, but boy oh boy did he throw one heck of a temper tantrum tonight. All three boys had a wicked temper; Soda was probably the easiest to set off if you knew what buttons to push with him. Darry, Darrel's oldest child, had much more self-control, but everyone knew once his mouth started to tighten and his eyes started to flash, that it wouldn't be long before Darry went off on someone. The biggest difficulty with Darry was once he lost his temper, it was usually at the wrong person.

Ponyboy was…small, sweet, and gentle. He tried to act as tough as his brothers, but the fact was Ponyboy would never be like them—at least Darrel didn't think so. The terrible two's had been horrible with Soda and Darry, but Ponyboy was a walk in the park at that age. He'd never really had much of a problem with anybody or anything, quiet and rather easy going, he was a dream child—especially since there was his two older brothers to watch after too. But, Ponyboy took everyone by surprise that night when he threw a temper tantrum that put Sodapop's to shame.

He'd been red in the face and _loud_. Everyone had been caught off guard. Mrs. Curtis did her best to try and talk to him, but Pony was not going to hear it.

Darry had stolen _a bite_ of his chocolate cake.

Well, if anybody had doubted Pony was a Curtis, they sure didn't now.

"I don't like punishing you, but that was no way to deal with your problems," Darrel continued.

"I was mad."

Mr. Curtis was startled, he smiled guiltily at his son, "I didn't mean to wake you up," he continued stroking his son's back soothingly. "I understand that you were mad, but that was not how you deal with it."

Pony started chewing on his already nonexistent thumbnail. "I'm sorry."

"I know, Ponyboy. I just want to understand why you were so mad. I know it was chocolate cake, but you overreacted a bit," Darrel had the feeling his son was upset over more than just chocolate cake.

Ponyboy frowned. "It's everything. They all treat me like a baby. Just because I don't mind a lot of things, like when they borrow _my_ kickball that I got for my birthday without asking, does _not _mean they can do whatever they want to me. And Darry's been real mean lately, Daddy. He's been taking my kickball, and the other day he, he _ruined_ my house of cards I was making. _Then_, tonight he just takes _my_ bite of cake like he can do whatever he wants. I don't care how old he is, that ain't right, and I was so mad, and I got to thinking about my ball and my card house and, and…" Ponyboy was getting all riled up again, and huffed at his father.

"You should have told me, baby, I would've said something to him. You're right, it's not fair that Darry treated you that way. But, throwing the cake at him wasn't going to help the situation."

Pony sniffed, "I thought he looked good with that chocolate in his hair," Pony responded smartly.

Darrel gave Pony a stern look.

Pony flushed, "Sorry, Daddy."

Darrel sighed, being the soft spoken child out of three didn't make it easy for Ponyboy. Unfortunately, his presence didn't exactly demand attention. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis tried to split their attention between their three boys equally, but they both knew it was easier said than done.

"Pony, your brothers should know better than to take your stuff without asking, and I'll talk to them about it in the morning, but I want you to promise me you won't keep your problems to yourself. Your mother and I are here to help you."

Darrel did not want Pony to get in the habit of keeping his problems to himself. That wouldn't be beneficial to anyone, especially if a temper tantrum would be the end result. Plus, when Pony got older and his problems more complicated, Darrel knew the consequences could be a lot worse than Pony losing his temper at his brother—on this side of town, it could mean serious injuries or worse. Darrel didn't want to see that happen to his baby, he'd seen it happen to too many good people.

"I promise, Daddy," Pony said hesitantly. Noticing his father's expression, Ponyboy muttered, "I don't want them to think I'm a tattle tale, 'cause I'm not."

Darrel smiled, "Son, that doesn't mean you can let them treat you like they have been. Otherwise, you hold in all that anger and then you get in trouble like you did tonight."

Pony looked embarrassed, "I don't know why I did that, Daddy, I was just so mad. I mean, he took a bite of _my _cake, and then I just, I don't know. If he was gonna take a bite, and then I might as well give him the whole thing, so I gave it to him!" Pony scowled.

"You can't let your temper get the best of you, Pony. I've been telling your brothers that for years, and I'll keep telling you if I have to. When you're grown up, it won't do you any good if you yell at the wrong people. Manners are important, and nobody likes being yelled at. There are ways to stand up for yourself without being rude to others. You could have talked to Darry, and told him you didn't like how he was treating you. If he didn't listen, then you could have come to me or your mother. You need to try and talk out your problems reasonably, instead of acting rashly like you did tonight."

"What's rashly mean?"

"It means you acted quickly, without thinking about the consequences of your actions."

Pony looked sadly at his father, "I don't mean to act rashly and make you mad at me."

"I know," Darrel gathered his child in his arms and kissed his forehead. "I love you, little one."

"Love you more," Pony mumbled sleepily, absentmindedly burrowing into his father's comforting arms.

Darrel smiled.

* * *

This scene played out in my head a few time, so I decided to write it. I hope you enjoyed the father/son fluff.

Please review.


End file.
